


fanfic100 challenge-Ben Skywalker/Vestara Khai

by Lightningecho_s_path



Category: Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, LiveJournal, Romance, challenge, fanfic100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 fanficions about Ben and Vestara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

**The challenge**

Write one hundred fanfics centered around a fandom/pairing/group/character you've chose. You can use old stuff that you've written before, or new stuff. Fictions, drabbles, poems, scripts. Anything is game as long as it is set in your fandom. You don't have to post them all at once. You can do one at a time, or a couple, or whatever you want.

_**Link to the challenge:** _

<http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fanfic100>

__**Name of Fandom: Star Wars**  
What your Fandom is: Movie  
What you are claiming: Vestara Khai and Ben Skywalker  
What your claim is: pairing


	2. 001Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Ben and Vestara's friendship on the Jade Shadow.

_**001Beginnings** _

 

  Vestara leaned her back against the wall of her cabin on board the _Jade Shadow._ Not that it was really hers of course. The only things she owned here were the cloths on her back. Actually, now that she thought of it, they weren’t hers ether. She was just borrowing them. A sudden knock from the door startled her from her thoughts. The knocking was only a formality.

  “Come in.” Vestara called, it was Ben, no surprise there. He interacted with her much more than his father, and, she found to her own mild dismay that her father was right and she actually was starting to _like_ him.

  “You missed dinner,” the redhead said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, “I thought I’d bring you something.”

  “Thank-you Ben.” Vestara patted the bed next to her, “will you join me?” Ben smiled, still looking slightly uncomfortable, and sat next to her. Maybe, she could-and would-enjoy the task her father had set her. She thought, smiling, just a little.


End file.
